Misty Gets a Single Test
Inside Candy's house, Candy and her trio are having a tea party* Candy: Well, lalas. How did you two get Misty as Gaze's second sidekick? Gaze: Well, this is a great story. One day, Rollett and I were attending Misty's magic show... *Starts flashback* Misty: Watch me pull a rabbit from my hat! Abracadabra alakadabbit, inside my magic top hat, appears a rabbit! *grabs her rabbit from her magic top hat* Tada! Gaze and Rollett: Yaaay! Gaze: Your magic is awesome, Misty! Misty: Thanks, Gaze! Gaze: Well, if you're our friend, why don't you join us as my second sidekick? Rollett is my friend and is also my first sidekick! Rollett: That's true! Misty: This is gonna be great! Gaze: Well, if you pass the single test, you'll be my second sidekick too! Misty: Alright! Rolett: How about "Hide and Seek"? Gaze: Yes, Rollett! This will be the single test! *to Misty*When me and my friend count to ten, you will hide any place that can never be found! Ever! Misty: I'm expert in hide-and-seek! You turn, lalas! Gaze and Rollett: Right! *cover their eyes and counts to ten* Misty: *finding any place to hide, then finds her magic top hat* Aha! *jumps into her magic top hat, then giggles* Gaze and Rollett finishes counting to ten* Gaze and Rollett: *uncovers their eyes*Ready or not, here we come! *tries to find Misty* Gaze: Where's misty? Rollett: *points to Misty's magic top hat*Maybe she hid inside her magic top hat! Gaze: *goes to Misty's magic top hat*Really? Rollett: *goes to Misty's magic top hat*Yes! Gaze: Let's go find her! Rollett: Right! Gaze and Rollett jumps into Misty's magic top hat and starts falling into magic dimension that magic things are going to happen* Gaze: Wow! Rollett: What a great magic dimension! Gaze and Rollett lands on Pickles' hot dog puppy* Rollett: Look, Gaze! A giant hot dog! *realizes that the giant hot dog is Pickles' hot dog puppy* Oh, it's Pickles' hot dog. Pickles' hot dog puppy makes a real whale noise and goes away, letting Gaze and Rollett falls on pink ground* Gaze and Rollett sees any weird and silliest places in the magic dimension* Rollett: So... *to Gaze*What now? Gaze: Misty is hidden in anywhere in this magic dimension! How we can find her? Rollett: *sees and points to Ace that is strolling around*Maybe this boy will know what Misty hides! *goes to Ace* Hey, Ace! Do you know where Misty hides in anywhere in this place? Ace quacks* Rollett: Well... umm... Where is Misty? Ace makes a ship horn sound, then appears some of roller skate wheels from under his shoes and goes away roller skating from her* Rollett: He's weird. Gaze: *sees and points to Idea Lightbulb* This lala will know what she hides in anywhere! *goes to Idea* Hey, Idea! Do you know where did Misty go? Idea is still in silence* Gaze: Hello? Idea makes a Warner-Bros-styled Road Runner sound runs away from her quickly* Gaze: What's wrong with her? Rollett: *sees Tricky Mysterious that hops and sings with her carrot bunny, getting surprised and points to her*LOOK! IT'S TRICKY! *Gaze sees Tricky* If she's Misty's little sister, maybe she tells what she hides in anywhere! Gaze: Right! Gaze and Rollett goes to Tricky quickly* Rollett: Tricky! Tricky! There you are! Hey, Tricky! Do you tell us where did your big sister Misty hides? Tricky: I don't tell! Rollett: C'mon, Tricky! Tell me where did your big sister hides! Tricky: No! Gaze: Tell me, Tricky! *takes her glasses off, wickedly* Or I'll hypnotize you to tell the truth! Tricky: *points ahead* Look! Is that Dyna Might? Gaze: *puts on her glasses and she and Rollett turn back and see* Where?! *sees Dyna-Might's head attached on Ed(from Ed, Edd n' Eddy)'s body* Dyna-Might(with Ed's body): Hello, Rolf's chickens! Gaze: "Rolf's chickens"? That's pretty odd! *Tricky uses her magic wand to disappear herself and her carrot bunny* Rollett: *turns back again and sees around* *shakes Gaze's right shoulder* Gaze! Look! *Gaze turns back again* Tricky has disappeared! Gaze: Nuts! How do we find Misty? Rollett: *points to one of most of magic doors*Maybe she's hidden in one of these doors! Gaze: *sees a lot of magic doors*Right! *goes to one of most of magic doors*Let's find Misty! Let's separate to find her! Rollett: *goes to another one of most of magic doors*Okay! Gaze and Rollett tries to find Misty entering and exiting any one of most of magic doors* Gaze: Did you find her? Rollett: No! And you? Gaze: No! Rollett: Hello, Misty! Where are you? Gaze: Where did you hide, Misty? Rollett: *sees a lot of stairs*Hey, Gaze! Gaze: What's up, Rollett? Rollett: *points to one stair* Maybe Misty is hidden under of one of these stairs! Gaze: *sees a lot of stairs*Right! Let's find her! *Gaze and Rollett goes stairs to stairs any side, under, above, here, there, and yonder, trying to find Misty* Misty? Is that you? Rollett: Hey! Gaze: Hello! Rollett: Did you find Misty? Gaze: No! And you? Rollett: No! Gaze: *sees the blue door* Rollett! I found a door! Rollett: *goes to Gaze*Really? Gaze: Yes! Maybe Misty is hidden through this door! *opens the blue door* Rollett: Hey! Let me see! *she and Gaze enters the blue door that she and Gaze fall into another magic dimension, screaming* Rollett falls on the blue ground near of black-colored hole* Rollett: I'm okay! Gaze falls into black-colored hole and falls and falls in endless loop, screaming* Rollett: *raises up* *to Gaze* Hello? Gaze is still falling into black-colored hole in endless loop, screaming* Rollett: Gaze? Gaze is still falling into black-colored hole in endless loop, screaming* Rollett: C'mon!*picks the black-colored hole, then Gaze falls on the blue ground* Gaze: I'm okay too! Rollett: *puts her head, and her head appears upside down above Gaze* Misty is not hidden inside this hole, Gaze! *puts her head up that is above Gaze and outside the black-colored hole* Gaze: *raises up*But, how do we find her? Rollett: *throws the black-colored hole back towards the giant orange-flavored juice dam*I don't know. *the black-colored hole that Rollett threw is being hit on the wall of the orange-flavoured juice dam* Gaze: *sees the black-colored hole is being hit on the wall of the orange-flavoured juice dam* Um... Rollett. Rollett: What's up? Gaze: *points to the orange-flavoured juice dam*Is that a hole that you've thrown on the wall of the orange-flavored juice dam that says "Warning: Don't throw the hole on the orange-flavoured juice dam!"? Rollett: *turns back* What dam? *sees the hole on the orange-flavoured juice dam that starts blasting orange-flavored juice from the hole towards Gaze and Rollett* *unamused* Oh. That dam. Gaze and Rollett get dragged by the wave of juice, then the wave of juice gets even higher that Rollett uses Gaze as a surfboard to surf at the top of the giant tsunami of juice* Rollett: Aloha! Gaze: It's not funny, Rollett! Jack Kahuna Laguna(J.K.L.)(A Spongebob Squarepants crossover): *surfing on his very longest surfboard ever*Just keep breathing, girls. *goes away surfing* Gaze: Who said that? Rollett: A very long surfboard weird dude said it to us! Gaze: Oh! So, let's keep breathing while surfing! Rollett: Um... didn't we forgot to find Misty? We're playing a "hide-and-seek" game! Gaze: Oh! We almost forgot it! Sand E. Starfish and Coral Sea Shells: *jumps along with their blowfish from the wave of juice above Gaze and Rollett*Duck! *dives along with their blowfish into the wave of juice* Gaze and Rollett: Duck? *a huge rubber duck hits Gaze and Rollett off the giant tsunami of juice* Sand E. Starfish and Coral Sea Shells: *jumps along with their blowfishes from the wave of juice above*Yes! This duck! *dives along with their blowfish into the wave of juice* Gaze and Rollett falls on the marshmallow bed safely* Gaze: What a very safe landing! Rollett: *sees Tricky with her carrot bunny hopping and humming a song, getting shocked* *points to Tricky* THERE! IT'S TRICKY AGAIN!!! Gaze: *sees Tricky and her bunny, getting shocked* YES! IT'S MISTY'S LITTLE SISTER WITH HER BUNNY AGAIN!!! Gaze and Rollett goes to Tricky very quickly* Gaze and Rollett: Hey, Tricky! Did you see your big sister Misty Mysterious that is hidden anywhere in the magic dimension? Tell us! Tell us! Tell us! Tricky: Okay! Gaze and Misty: *cheers excitedly* YAAAAAY!!! Tricky: *shows her magic top hat*Do you see my magic top hat? Gaze and Rollett: Yes! *see inside Tricky's magic top hat* Tricky: Look closer! Gaze and Rollett sees inside Tricky's magic top hat closer, then Tricky's magic top hat sucks Gaze and Rollett into a dimension* Tricky: *puts her magic top hat on her head* Fools! *laughs happily and hops away with her carrot bunny* Gaze and Rollett is still falling in the yet another magic dimension, still screaming, then Gaze and Rollett falls on the violet ground* Rollett: We're sucked and fallen into another dimension by looking inside of Tricky's magic top hat. *angrily* Tricky, you fool!! *she and Gaze sees Tricky with her carrot bunny laughing happily and hopping along with her carrot bunny, going through them* Gaze: It's Tricky again! Rollett: Let's get her! *she and Gaze raises up quickly* Hold on my shoulders! *Gaze holds her on her shoulders, then she activates the rollerskate wheels from under of her shoes and the rockets from behind of her shoes, then she starts the turbo boost of her rollerskate rockets and goes very fast to reach Tricky* Tricky! Come back here! Tricky: *hops away very high with her carrot bunny*Fools! *laughs happily* Gaze: She'll escape! Get her! Rollett deactivates her rollerskate rockets and jumps faster towards Tricky when she deactivates her rollerskate wheels* Rollett: *gets Tricky*Got you! *she, Gaze, Tricky and her carrot bunny goes into the window, falling in a giant magic living room* Tricky, where's your big sister? Gaze and Rollett falls on the giant magic living room carpet, but Tricky and her carrot bunny has disappeared again, then, when Gaze and Rollett rises up, they realize that Tricky and her carrot bunny has disappeared again* Rollett: Tricky has disappeared again! Gaze: And her carrot bunny too! Rollett: *looks around of the giant magic living room* Hmm... It must be Misty and Tricky's living room! Misty must be hidden in anywhere! *she and Gaze sees the giant remote-controlled toy bulldozer coming towards them, then they run away from it, but the RC toy bulldozer gets them and lifts them up* What's going on here? *she and Gaze hear Tricky's happy laugh and see Tricky with her carrot controlling her RC toy bulldozer, Tricky is still laughing happily* Gaze: It's Tricky once again! Tricky: Fools! *laughs happily* Rollett: *gets angry*Where's your big sister? Tricky: *unamused*I don't say it. *laughs happily again* Tricky's RC toy bulldozer goes to her upside-down giant magic top hat* Gaze: *she and Rollett sees Tricky's upsides-down magic top hat* Not again! Tricky: Bye bye, fools!*her RC toy bulldozer puts Gaze and Rollett down into her upside-down magic top hat, letting Gaze and Rollett fall, screaming, into another magic dimension* Gaze and Rollett fall into a giant lalaloopsy-land-themed pinball, then they bump into giant pinball bumpers, then slide down to the bottom of the giant pinball that giant Peanut Big Top in the giant magic arcade room gets the new high score* Giant Peanut: Yay! I win! *sees Gaze and Rollett on the giant coin return* Hey! *gerabs Gaze and Rollett with her giant right hand* What are you doing here? Gaze: What kind of magic dimension is that? And how did you and Tricky get bigger than us? Giant Peanut: *laughs* It must be all the pressure! Rollett: What're you talking about, Peanut? Giant Peanut: It must be... *whispers to Gaze and Rollett *the pressure. *the giant magic arcade room gets the huge earthquake, she notices it* I gotta go! Bye! *runs away faster, letting Gaze and Rollett fall on the ground* Gaze: What's going on here? *she and Rollett see Tricky and her carrot bunny hopping and laughing happily, going through them again* Gaze and Rollett: IT'S TRICKY! Gaze: AND HER CARROT BUNNY AGAIN! The giant vacuum cleaner sucks Gaze and Rollett inside, then the giant vacuum cleaner explodes, launching Gaze and Rollett into magic space* Rollett: I can't believe it! We've been trying to find Misty for quite a few minutes! Gaze: Or a few hours! Rollett: The never-ending magic dimension has a lot of magic stuff and Tricky with her carrot bunny... Except Misty! Gaze: *sad*Misty is hidden anywhere that can never be found. Rollett: *also sad* Or not. *she and Gaze sees Tricky and her carrot flying and laughing happily in the magic space, Gaze and Rollett get shocked* Gaze and Rollett: IT'S TRICKY! *flies in the magic space towards Tricky to get her* *angrily*WHERE'S YOUR BIG SISTER?!! When Gaze and Rollett gets Tricky, they jump of from Misty's magic top hat near Misty's house on the lalaloopsy land and falls on the ground, Gaze and Rollett feels nervous* Gaze: Where are we? Rollett: We're returned into the starting point. Did you found her? Gaze: No. And you? Rollett: No. Gaze and Rollett: *sadly* WE GIVE UP, MISTY!!! YOU WIN!!! WHERE DID YOU GO, MISTY?!!! WE MISS YOU!!! *they began to cry in frustration* Misty: *opens the front door of her house and exits* Finally! At last! Gaze and Rollett: *sees Misty, then goes to her, happily is tears* MISTY! *hugs Misty, happily in tears* Misty: *hugs them* Don't worry! It's just a "hide-and-seek" game! Gaze: How did you hide, Misty? Rollett: We've been finding you for minutes! Gaze: Or hours! Misty: Well, when you count to ten, I jumped into my magic top hat, and before you finish the count, I entered my living room with my magic portal, waiting you to give up the "hide-and-seek" game! *Gaze and Rollett hear it and notice it, stop crying and get confused, then become unamused* So, I passed on the single test? Gaze: *unamused* Yes. You passed on the single test. Misty: *jumps happily* Yaaay! Gaze: *she and Rollett gets happy*And now, as our friend, after you passed the single test, you're also now officially hired as my second sidekick! Misty: Thanks, Gaze and Rollett! Gaze: No problem! Tricky: *exits the front door and goes to Misty* You're hiwed as Gaze's second sidekick, Misty! Gaze and Rollett: *They see Tricky and scream in fear* IT'S TRICKY AGAIN!!! *faint* Tricky: What's wrong with them? Misty: I don't know, Tricky! Maybe they have a fear of magic! *Ends flashback* Gaze: And that's how I hired Misty as my second sidekick! *drinks tea* Candy: That's great! And nice talk! Gaze: Thanks! Rollett and I had a hard day to get our friend Misty as my second sidekick! Rollett: Yeah, so true! THE END Trivia *This fanfic parodies the Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode "One + One = Ed" and The Spongebob Squarepants episode "Squidward in Clarinetland". Category:Fanfics Category:Stories Category:Comedy